In Harm's Way
by TheFanFicitionGirl
Summary: The Bellas go camping as an opportunity to bond. Little did they know that this trip will be an unforgettable experience.


**Hey guys, this is my first story on this website please tell me your opinions and enjoy reading!**

 **Chapter 1:**

It was a bright and beautiful day the Barden Bellas had set off to an adventurous camping trip in Florida, where the sun is always shining and the beaches are luxurious. Little did they know that this would be a trip they would never forget… They are in grave danger being on this trip, but nobody knows that they could be in jeopardy.

They arrived at the forest which stretched over four billion hectares, they parked up the mini bus and they all disembarked. Aubrey grabbed a clipboard that was perched at the front of the bus.

"Alright Bellas we are here today, because I want us to practice our skills for working as a team, this will be done by doing… team building activities." Aubrey says excitedly. The Bellas sigh and look at each other clearly disappointed, Aubrey carriers on anyway, "Okay you will be now be sorted into groups."

"There will be 4 groups of two and one group of three…"

"Group 1 is Emily and Denise you two will be doing Weaponry."

"Group 2 is Jessica and Ashley you girls will be doing Medical."

"Group 3 is Chloe and Beca you two will be in charge of setting up the tents, Chloe looks over at Beca and smiles at her, Beca returns the smile.

"Group 4 is Fat Amy and Lily you two will be doing food. "Oh great!" exclaimed Fat Amy "This is going to be fun!" she added, Lily rolled her eyes, she was about to speak, but then got interrupted by Aubrey talking.

"And finally, the last group is my group which is Me, Stacie and Cynthia Rose we will be sorting out the campfire. Alright Bella's let's do this and stay safe girls!" she yelled.

So, with that each team sets off starting on the task that they were given, Chloe and Beca go over to the bus and grab the tents and tools they needed. After that they headed into the woods to find a good spot to pitch.

After 20 minutes Chloe finds a clearing "Hey Becs, this place is perfect let's set up here." she suggested, Beca nods her head in agreement.

Half an hour later…

With much struggle and frustration, 5 tents were finally up Chloe and Beca looked at each other and smiled. "Chloe, we should go and look for the others there isn't much daylight left." Beca said looking around, noting that it was indeed starting to get darker.

So, Beca and Chloe went off to look for the rest of the Bellas. Chloe was amazed by the amazing sights of this forest, and kept getting distracted. Chloe and Beca came out into a small clearing by a pond, fog slowly drifted down over the long, dead grass.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Beca spotted a dark, mysterious house alone in the forest, "Hey Chlo… what do you think this house is doing here?" asked Beca suspiciously.

"I have no idea, it looks so suspicious just out here alone." replied Chloe.

Beca looked around each side of the house finding shattered, fractured windows and small tiny jagged pieces on the floor. Chloe however went up onto the front decking which had over-grow grass in between each panel and a moss-covered fence going around. The door was wide open.

"Hey Bec's come here the front door is open!" exclaimed Chloe.

All the groups of the Bella's had met up and were now looking for the camp Chloe and Beca had set up, Aubrey see's five tents in the distance.

"Over there!" Aubrey shouts, pointing to the five tents in the distance. The Bellas head over to the camp slowly.

"Chloe? Beca? Where are you?" shouted Aubrey.

There was no reply the Bella's looked at each other in shock, they were speechless and mortified. "What do we do now?" asked Fat Amy "We simply look for them!" exclaimed Aubrey.

The Bella's dropped everything and split up, they started searching around the camp area they inspected around the Dark, tall, mossy Oak trees they had been looking for half an hour, but had found nothing…

After another 5 minutes Aubrey found a blood curdling, eerie abandoned house in the middle of this forest. Aubrey blowed the pitch pipe, this got the attention of the Bellas, they gathered around Aubrey and looked in awe at this unnerving house.

"What is this doing here?" asked Stacie, her blood running cold at the sight of the house.

"I have no idea." replied Aubrey.

After a few minutes, Fat Amy noticed Chloe's bright, light blue shirt and shouted at her "Hey! Chloe!" both Chloe and Beca turned to be faced with the Bella's standing in the doorway.

Aubrey's face was scowling in anger, "WHAT WERE YOU TWO DOING IN HERE, IT'S DANGEROUS!" Aubrey shouted.

The Bella's heard a voice coming from upstairs and heard creaking as this voice was moving, sounding like it came from right behind them. "Sometimes, the things you see moving in the dark are more than just your imagination." whispered the ghostly voice.

The Bellas were creeped out and were already leaving, they then realize when they turned back around, that Chloe and Beca were still standing in the creepy house.

"Come on girls you're in enough trouble as it is." Aubrey muttered, under the deafening noise of the strong winds outside.

Stacie went and looked out of the battered doorway, "There is a storm coming girls." Stacie exclaimed wind blowing in her face.

Meanwhile Chloe and Beca were intrigued by this mysterious house Chloe looked over at Beca and nodded her head, this immediately meant that Chloe and Beca were going to explore more no matter what Aubrey said…

"Girl's this isn't safe, we should just leave and get back to camp!" Chloe didn't move an inch, Aubrey sighed, "Fine but take a few others just to be safe." with that Fat Amy, Lily and Ashely stayed with Chloe and Beca, "The rest of us will head back to camp stay safe girls!"

As the girls went further inside, it was completely pitch black the distant booming sounds of the thunder outside bounced around the ruined walls of the house, the cold breeze came in through the wide-opened door, this made the hairs on their arms stand.

Chloe put down her bag and reached down for a torch, the bag seemed endless eventually Chloe found the small torch at the bottom of her bag in between other supplies, Chloe pushed the small circular button on the side of the torch, it didn't work Chloe kept on trying and trying but there was no hope, the torch was lifeless.

Chloe threw the torch to the ground with force, it made a THUMP! noise as it hit the hard, cold ground. Chloe saw an old, dusty, beaten newspaper on the floor, she picked it up. The blurred title was difficult to read but Chloe finally worked it out, it read…

"4-YEAR-OLD GIRL GOES MISSING AFTER A CAMPING TRIP."

They were all in absolute shock, as Chloe read down the page, Beca shivered with fear, at the bottom of the page there was a picture of a small girl with her parents. Chloe stared at the picture for a few seconds, Beca noticed a small tear forming in Chloe's eye as the tear ran down Chloe's face, Beca wiped it with her thumb. Chloe then quickly retreated and then put it back into her bag, after Chloe cleared herself up they carried on with searching this house.

Beca nudged Chloe "Hey Chlo look there is an upstairs." whispered Beca pointing to the dusty staircase.

The Bellas headed up the stairs as they approached the first step they heard a loud, ear splitting voice screaming, "HELP ME, SOMEBODY HELP ME!"

Chloe and Beca ran up the creaky, steep staircase, they heard duct tape being cast-off. When they reached the top they frantically looked around, lights were flickering on and off. They saw one of the bedroom doors wide open they ran in to find a small girl with duct tape over her mouth and her soft brown eyes full of tears.

Her legs and arms were tied up and she was in a wardrobe, Ashley pulled the duct tape off the little girl's mouth lightning quickly crackled outside in the near distance followed by a flash of bright light, then suddenly right by the window appeared a shadow, the shadow's head was tilted slightly making only half of their face visible, who was this mysterious shadow…


End file.
